


Pathetic Little Spider

by Deathschild



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Humor, M/M, Teen Romance, Teen Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathschild/pseuds/Deathschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker is Spider-man. This does mean that somehow, someway, he also has the behavior traits of a spider. One of them being that if he takes a bath, he can't get out without help. Seraphin, his girlfriend and the daughter of Loki, finds it pathetic along with Tony and Steve. Though, that doesn't mean the teen girl doesn't take advantage of some of the traits he just so happens to have, such as his tiny irrational fear of newspapers. Okay, so she might have something to do with that actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pathetic Little Spider

Peter laid in the bathtub instantly regretting his decision to take a bath rather than his usual shower. He couldn’t get up. Logically, one would think he could get up but, Peter Parker is Spider-man. So naturally he does have some behavior traits of a spider. He struggled to get out but every effort proved to be beyond fruitless. He finally surrendered.

“Pop?! Dad?!” he hollered for both of his parents. Steve heard him first and dashed to where his son was.

“Peter? What’s wrong?” He asked in a worried tone until he looked at his son and face-palmed at the sight before him. Tony then rushed in after his husband, concerned by the way Peter called for them. He looked at Peter for a moment before trying to say something.

“Peter, how many times must we tell you not to take a bath? You’re a spider for goodness sake!” Steve interjected before Tony could get a word in. Peter looked at his dad’s.

“I know! Just help me!” He was pleading for help at this point. Tony just shook his head.

“Seraphin! Come get your boyfriend!” Tony called to his niece who he knew was in the Tower.

“Why?” she called back, not daring to go near the bathroom where she knew the pathetic sight was.

“Because he’s stuck.”

“Oh, so you’ll acknowledge the fact that he’s my boyfriend when you don’t want to help his idiotic self get out of the bathtub?” Suddenly they heard Loki cackling.

“This isn’t funny Uncle Loki!” Peter exclaimed.

“On contraire, this is quite hilarious.” Loki appeared suddenly behind Steve and looked at his nephew.

“Sera just come and help me!” Peter finally called for his girlfriend. He wondered if maybe she should’ve just called for her in the first place.

“Nope, I am not going to help you while you are naked!” She called from the living room.

“Why not? You’ve seen him naked before.” Gabriel spoke loud enough so that everyone could hear him. Steve and Loki both darted for the living room in an effort to make sure the siblings didn’t fight. Then again, with the four year age gap between the two, there isn’t a whole lot Seraphin was willing to do that involved physical damage to Gabriel.

The twelve year old boy stood by the doorway grinning at his fuming sister. She dived for him but suddenly found herself face-planting into the floor due to Gabriel’s duplicate vanishing. Loki face-palmed at the sight.

“When are you not going to fall for that?” He asked his child in a serious tone. Seraphin looked up at her father, cheeks blazing red of embarrassment.

“Shut. Up.” She growled her words as she stood quickly and went to help her pathetic excuse for a boyfriend. Tony watched the fuming teen and got out of her way quickly. Sera then looked at Peter and sighed.

“You owe me Spider-boy.” She grabbed a towel and help Peter get out of the tub. He shut the door, locking their parents out as Sera drained the tub. She then turned to him, arms crossed over her chest and she was none too happy.

“I’m sorry.” He spoke softly with that too cute sheepish grin of his. Sera wouldn’t break. Nope. Peter went over to her, one hand holding the towel securely around his waist as the other grazed her cheek softly.

“No, I’m not falling for it.” She stated firmly, holding her ground as best as possible.

“Yes you are.” He gave her lips a quick peck. She growled a tiny bit as she looked at him. She sighed heavily in defeat and kissed him back.

“You owe me a date now, you know that right?” He kissed her forehead smiling.

“Just let me get dressed first and I’ll meet you outside.” She nodded as she went to open the door only to find three of the four parents falling on each other because they were leaning against the door trying to catch them doing something. Both teens sighed heavily as they looked at their fathers.

“You three are hopeless.” She stated as she left the bathroom.

~

About a half hour later, Peter was dressed and ready to take Seraphin wherever she wanted. Seeing as she didn’t actually mock him for getting stuck she did deserve this. He whistled a little tune as he made his way to the elevator. He froze however when he reached the living room.

Tony sat on the couch sipping a cup of coffee and reading the New York Times. Normally Peter would be able to shrug the irrational fear of newpapers but lately, he hasn’t been able to. Tony looked at his child and raised an eyebrow.

“Peter, why are you frozen in fear?” He questioned curiously.

Peter stood there unable to answer. How could he tell his dad? Hell, how could he tell ANYONE that Sera had been using his tiny irrational fear of newpapers to control him sexually? It was pathetic he knew but like he could tell anyone? He recalled his most recent sexual activity with his girlfriend. The last time they did it she was completely dominant and had somehow, made it so whenever she smacked him with the little bit of newpaper she would have, it left paper cuts on his back that stung for a good five minutes. Of course she healed them all when they were done but for him it was a bit tramatizing.

“Peter. Earth to Peter.” Tony tried to get his sons attention. He put the newpaper to the side and Peter finally shook it off.

“Sorry, got lost in thought there. See ya!” He made a mad dash for the elevator and went to where his girlfriend was waiting. Tony picked up the hint and sighed.

“Loki! You need to talk to that child of yours!”

“Which one?” Loki asked as he came into the living room.

“Your daughter. I think she’s taking advantage of Peter’s irrational spider fears to control him in bed.” He muttered the later part but Loki still heard him. The god just laughed.

“I’m sorry but, that is my child. Just like her father.” Suzanne appeared behind the couch that Tony sat on suddenly startling both men.

“Don’t you mean just like her mother?” She purred her words to him. Tony looked between the two and shoot up from his seat.

“I’m outta here.” He made a mad dash out of there. Suzanne shook her head.

“Gonna have Gabriel follow the two?” Loki nodded. “Hope his camera’s charged. We need black mail on those two.”

“I feel bad for doing this.”

“But at the same time not.” She said grinning. “Besides, for someone just affected by spider genes he acts way too much like an actual spider.”

“He wouldn’t be able to survive without Seraphin.” Loki grinned at the thought. That was one way to keep the super family in check. Still, he found it pathetic that a teen male could barely get out of the tub alone.


End file.
